What Have You Done Now!
by IchigoKurosaki-chan
Summary: In a normal life, no shimigami and etc., Toshiro and Karin are friends. Best friends, but will it change into something less or more when one of their classmates does something bad. Pairing: HitsuKarin Please rate its my first fan-fiction Special thanks to my first reviewers: FrostyNight98 and MeteorLeopard! THANK YOU
1. Chapter 1

_**What have you done now?**_

A petite fifteen year old girl sat emotionlessly at the end of the lake. The crisp autumn wind blowing her dark short raven-haired locks out of her eyes in order to show her eyes. Her deep endless pools of onyx staring at the reflection of the moon in the middle of the lake. Shining as if today was perfect and there wasn't a care in the world. Oh far from it.

**_I know I'd better stop trying_**  
**_You know that there's no denying_**  
**_I won't show mercy on you now_**  
**_I know, should stop believing_**  
**_I know, there's no retrieving It's over now, what have you done?_**

She tried to wrap her mind around how she came here. Her favorite place in the world to just rest and let her emotions run free. She then gave a deep hollow chuckle free from any happiness remembering why. She shifting her knees up against her chest, resting her head upon it.

_**What have**__** you done now?**_

Toshiro! She broke down at last and started to sop while shaking uncontrollably. Her best friend and secret love of her life. They were having a birthday party at his house for her birthday. Oh the irony. Inviting all of their school classmates, but it's not like any of them mattered all she cared for was right in front of her eyes kissing another someone else, alone in his spare bedroom. Jane, if she remembered her name correctly with a smirk of glory and possession. And, Toshiro's face scared with a look of shock calling out her name, even after she ran out of the room, down the stairs, moving clumsily in the crowd of people, and out the door. Still hearing her name coming from Toshiro's lips, ones that have just been contaminated by trash unworthy of Toshiro.

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**_  
_**But now you are slipping away... oh**_  
_**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**_  
_**There's a curse between us, between me and you**_

She suddenly got flashbacks of their time together. She was trying to teach him how to swim but somehow ended up having a splash contest against each other. He was teaching her guitar but ending up breaking the strings instead, both laughing about it in the end. Them going to the movies and both of them reaching inside the popcorn at the same time until their hands touched, both blushing but neither letting go of their newly joined hands. Back in the real world a smile started to show becoming more real and warmer by the second._**  
**_

_**What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
What have you done? What have you done?**_

But then cold as ice when she found herself thinking about the problem. HER! Jane, her voice laced in menace. Thinking about how rid get rid of her once and for all.

_**What have you done now?**_

She would have never been here if it wasn't for her. She wanted her gone, to feel the same pain she's in right in. But, in the end couldn't do it. She wasn't that kind of person. Still, maybe it could have different. Maybe it could have been her ... kissing ... Toshiro ... NONONONO! The young lady starting to grab her head, grasping her hair painfully, and shake it back and forth, crying even more.

**_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_**  
**_But now you are slipping away... oh_**  
**_What have you done now?_**  
**_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_**

"Karin..." a deep yet gentle voice rang throughout the field. She stopped moving as if time itself stood still. Her eyes widening each second like saucers she even stopped shaking. She turned back slowly believing that if she didn't it would have all been her imagination. "To...shi...ro" she gasped out slowly fully turned to said boy. It started to rain but she knew that the water on her face wasn't because of the rain and neither was the one on Toshiro's face.

_**There's a curse between us, between me and you**_

Song: What Have You Done- Within Temptation


	2. Chapter 2

First I wanted to start out and say thanks for all the reviews, favs, and followers and here it is..

_**Toshiro Pov:**_

Shock...that's all he felt as he saw Karin Kurosaki opening the door to his spare bedroom but also anger because of the sight he was in. Kissing with Jane Mc'Lean.

"Karin!" he shouted, her eyes widen and starting tearing as she ran down the stairs not even stopping as she went out the door outside still running. "Damn!" he yelled out going after her but not before he felt a pair of arms around his neck.

"Aww ~ Shiro-chan (big tick mark on Shiro's head) why don't we continue where we left off", she licked her lips ("Was it supposed to be sexy? he thought) and puffed out her chest a lot but not like it even helped. "Why don't we forget about that hoer and-" That was the last strike no one insults Karin and gets away with it.

"The only slut I see here is you and how dare you trick me into doing this with you? I will never like you!" he exclaimed and got really close to her and whispered darkly "If you ever tell anyone about this or if I hear that I am somehow your new boyfriend AND that others are teasing Karin..." he glared at her with his icy eyes and even the temperature felt colder "no one will be able to help you once me and Ichigo Kurosaki are done with you." he continued and left her a shaking mess on the ground thinking about what Toshiro and the most feared senior in school and probably all of Japan can do.

Toshiro ran out the door not caring if he ran over anyone or if they saw him. Once he ran outside he noticed it was raining but still it didn't matter to him all he could think about was Karin and to make sure she is alright. After a while he paused at the sound of sobbing and quickly ran at the sound. And that's where he saw the moonlight shining down on her creating an angelic glow and her short raven haired locks blowing in the wind still even when it was raining. He removed the snowy white hair from his eyes and whispered her name sadly as he got closer and saw the state she was in at the moment. But she suddenly stopped and turned around to face him tears streaming down both faces.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before he hugged her tightly sobbing uncontrollably on her shoulder . She slowly returned the hug and rapped her arms around his neck and Toshiro could not believe how right she felt in his arms. And he promised he would make things right and never let her go.


End file.
